Lullaby for a crumb
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Inko Midoriya shows All Might couple of baby pictures of Izuku. This makes Toshinori reflective on some things. A song fic to "Kołysanka dla okruszka".


**So get this: I was listening to _Kołysanka dla okruszka_ ( _Lullaby for a crumb_ ), which is a song that Andrzej Seweryn wrote to his infant son, and since I was also consuming everything _My Hero Academia_ -related at the same time, I've got hit by massive wave of feels. Especially because the main character is so damn adorable and the first OVA ( _Boku No Hero Academia: Jump Festa_ ) kinda made me think that All Might finds his pupil also incerdibly cute sometimes.**

 **And since we all know that All Might is basically Dad Might at this point, I decided to write this songfic. Boy, was working on this thing giving me feels!**

 **Anyway, I've posted there my free translation of each verse. Of course, it isn't the best translation, and I've went a little further and repeated two lines at the end for poetic proposes, but I hope it will convey the right emotions. Also - if you want to listen to the song, just write in YouTube search bar: "Kołysanka dla okruszka" (or "Ballada dla okruszka"). I personally was listening to Grzegorz Turnau and Magda Umer's cover, but you can check also the Andrzej Sewryn original or Raz Dwa Trzy cover.**

 **Please, review!**

 **Lullaby for a crumb**

It was very nice of Mrs. Midoriya to invite him for a tea.

Well, back when Toshinori was All Might, sometimes people were inviting him to their houses for dinner, but considering that he would have to maintain his muscular form for God knows how long, he was politely declining. It was a lot better when UA's faculty or Tsukauchi was inviting him because at least with them he could stay in his normal form.

Now when he was officially retired and forever stuck in his scrawny, failing body, Inko Midoriya was a first citizen who invited him to her home. At first he honestly didn't know what to think of it. After all, during their last conversation, she was begging him to take young Midoriya from UA and later she made All Might promise that he will live for her son. She certainly was an interesting woman, a caring mother, constantly worried over her only child.

Toshinori wondered if the tea was an excuse for some serious talk about Izuku. Maybe she was going to ask him how her boy is doing and if he's taken care of.

To ease her worries, Toshinori decided to accept the invitation. Besides – maybe it was just a tea, nothing more. Maybe Mrs. Midoriya wanted to just talk with him about random things. Maybe she wanted to get to know her son's idol and teacher better. Maybe she will ask about Izuku's grades and progress, but she won't be scared for him. (Oh, who was he kidding? Chances are, she was already scared to death for her baby, considering the dangers of his future career and his own recklessness.)

So soon, wearing his yellow suit and carrying brownies, Toshinori Yagi was standing on Midoriyas' porch, waiting for Inko to open up. A few seconds later she greeted him with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise! Please, come in!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Midoriya." All Might said, entering the household.

Inko closed the door behind him and added:

"I didn't expect for you to come so early, All Might. I have something to do in the kitchen, so please, feel free to look around and I will join you shortly."

"Of course," Toshinori gave her small smile. "but can I get a plate? I would like to serve these." He showed her the bag with brownies.

"Yes, yes, of course." She replied and quickly went to the kitchen.

A moment later she came back with a plate and handed it to Toshinori, before going right back to the kitchen. All Might was left alone in the living room and, frankly, once he took care of brownies, he found himself sitting on the couch, lost. He looked at Mrs. Midoriya preparing all the things necessary to serve tea (cups, spoons, sugar, teapot…). When she noticed he was staring, she asked awkwardly:

"What kind of tea you like?"

"Oh… I…" He began, kind of taken aback. "Earl grey, I think."

To his surprise, Inko Midoriya giggled at his response. She didn't have to explain herself, he was perfectly aware of the reason for her amusement.

"I don't have preference." He explained right away. "Besides, I'm sure that whatever you serve, Mrs. Midoriya, it will be wonderful." He added with a smile.

She instantly blushed from embarrassment and, honestly, All Might could predict it (she was young Midoriya's mother and she was treating Symbol of Peace in her house; she was bound to feel shy by the complements from her son's idol).

Soon there were two cups of tea at the table and the two adults were sitting on the opposite sides, wondering how to start the conversation. Neither Toshinori, nor Inko knew how to break the silence, but they both felt how it was getting more awkward with every second.

"Well," Toshinori started. "I guess, you would like to know how young Midoriya is doing…"

Inko looked at him with mild surprise that probably was coming from this topic coming so suddenly.

"Oh, yes. Of course." She replied abruptly.

Toshinori smiled.

"Right now class 1-A prepares for Provisional License Exams. They're working on their ultimate moves. Young Midoriya had some difficulties at first, but then he got a brilliant idea of using his legs more than arms."

All Might remembered fondly the moment his successor saved him from debris. He also remembered how the first thought that came to him seeing Izuku at that moment, was that when they've met for the first time, he was such a meek person, hoping for encouragement from his idol.

Toshinori felt something strange in his chest. Young Midoriya certainly went long way since that time, but for some reason All Might felt sad and he couldn't quite place why.

"So you're saying," Inko started, taking him back to reality. "that Izuku found the way to not overwork his arms?"

"Yes." All Might nodded.

"Oh, that's great." She said, relief easily spotted on her face.

Aaaand they went back to the awkward silence. Toshinori wondered if he should start a topic of young Midoriya's grades, when suddenly Inko's face lit up, she stood up from her seat and said:

"Wait here, All Might. I would like to show you something."

She quickly went to her bedroom and after about two minutes of absence, came back, holding a large book in her hands. She put it on the table and Toshinori immediately realized it was actually a photo album. Moreover – the excited look on Mrs. Midoriya's face indicated that she eagerly waited for All Might to look through it.

To be fair, he was actually curious about what he was going to see there. At the same time he thought that maybe he shouldn't. After all this photo album might have contained some private moments of Midoriya household.

Still the look on Mrs. Midoriya's face was encouraging. Whatever was in that photo album, Toshinori had her blessing to see it.

And so he opened it.

 _Królu mój, Ty śpij, Ty śpij a ja, (My king, you'll sleep, you'll sleep and I,)_

 _Królu mój, nie będę dzisiaj spał._ _(My king, I won't be sleeping tonight.)_

First, there were photos from right after Izuku's birth. Young mother holding her newborn baby in her arms probably tired of bringing new life to the world, but happy to finally see her child. As most newborns, young Midoriya was a pink, wrinkled thing with little to no hair. In fact, he barely resembled his teenage self.

 _Kiedyś tam, będziesz miał dorosłą duszę, (One day, you will have an adult soul,)_

 _Kiedyś tam, kiedyś tam... (One day, one day…)_

But looking at him, all Toshinori could think of was that this small pink thing will later grew up to be a quirkless, yet brilliant boy. His greatest fan and worthy successor.

Toshinori moved to other pictures, depicting first years of young Midoriya's life. He saw how the pink newborn started to grow; how his hair became messy green locks; how his eyes became big and bright; how his face became round and freckled. With every new picture the toddler was resembling the boy All Might learned to know for the last half a year more and more.

 _Ale dziś jesteś mały jak okruszek, (But tonight you're small like a crumb,)_

 _Który los rzucił nam._ _(That fate threw to us.)_

He was so innocent, so carefree on those pictures. The child on the pictures didn't know he was quirkless; didn't know that for the majority of his preschool, grade and middle school days he will be bullied for his quirklessness; that his greatest dream will be mercilessly mocked.

The boy on those pictures didn't know that he will be entrusted with great power; and that this power will be destructive for his body. He didn't know that he will have to prove so many things to so many people. He didn't know that he will be fighting with villains. The boy on those pictures was happy and blissfully unaware of the pain that was waiting for him.

The fact that Inko was happily providing All Might with cute little stories for each photo, only deepened this impression.

 _Skarbie mój, Ty śpij, Ty śpij a ja, (Treasure mine, you'll sleep, you'll sleep, and I,)_

 _Skarbie mój, do snu Ci będę grał._ _(Treasure mine, I'll be playing for you to sleep.)_

Then came the pictures of young Midoriya's first day of preschool and Inko's voice lost some of the cheerfulness in it. All Might didn't need to ask what's wrong. He immediately assumed that it was because her son turned out to be quirkless. And so the world of five year old Izuku crumbled. His dream was taken away for him with one visit in doctor's office.

 _Kiedyś tam, będziesz spodnie miał na szelkach, (One day, you will have pants with suspenders.)_

 _Kiedyś tam, kiedyś tam... (One day, one day…)_

Toshinori wished he knew the kid back then. He wished that he could go back in time and tell this child that he will be a great hero one day. All Might imagined himself showing up to boy in his hero form, all big, smiling and encouraging… He imagined himself rectifying a mistake he made when he met the boy for the first time. He would tell young Midoriya about all the amazing things that one day would be his doing – all the people he would save and inspire. All the heroic deeds he perform.

 _Ale dziś jesteś mały jak muszelka, (But tonight you're small like a seashell)_

 _Którą los zesłał nam._ _(That fate threw to us.)_

Toshinori went back to the older pictures and for a moment was looking through all the small, innocent Izukus laughing, smiling, unaware of their future hardships. He wanted to memorize the happy, round face of his future successor. He wanted to have this memory like a precious keepsake – a reminder of simpler, happier times.

Every child had an enormous potential. Every newborn could become a noble hero or a despicable villain. Every toddler was a blank sheet ready to be filled with its own, unique story. But for a time being they were just cute, little children that must be protected and taught.

And young Midoriya was such a sweet, beautiful child…

Toshinori felt how his eyes started to well up. Sometimes when he was looking at his pupil, he was thinking about him as someone small and cute. It wasn't that All Might considered him weak (well, not _per se_ ). It was that his eyes were so bright, his locks so messy and his face so round… It was that the boy was so innocent and the retired hero had this mighty urge to protect him from harm, to keep him safe and happy.

 _Kiedyś tam, będziesz miał dorosłą duszę, (One day, you will have an adult soul,)_

 _Kiedyś tam, kiedyś tam... (One day, one day…)_

"All Might, are you alright?" Inko asked, visibly worried about her guest.

Toshinori quickly wiped his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, everything's fine." He replied and then smiled wider, although his smile was oddly weak. Before he knew he was crying all over again. "I'm just an old fool."

Young Midoriya was a teen. A remarkable, mature teen that was growing so fast to become a great hero… But sometimes Toshinori was seeing a child in him. A sweet, small child with a bright future. A child that All Might could never have.

 _Ale dziś jesteś mały jak okruszek, (But tonight you're small like a crumb,)_

 _Który los rzucił nam. (That fate threw to us.)_


End file.
